Mommy's Little Baby
by supermangageek23
Summary: "Aw poor little thing, come to mommy." Akane finds two small kids and decides to take them home and take care of them as her own. How will things go in the Tendo house and how will this change the dynamics and relationships of the Tendo's and the rest of Nermia. *To be ReWritten*
1. Poor Baby

*I dont own Ranma 1/2*

Mommy's Little Baby

Akane was on her morning jog when she saw them, two small children on the side of the road on laying in the others lap. As Akane got closer, she saw it was a little boy and girl who looked very young.

"Hey, Are you okay?" Akane said, reaching her hand out to the little boys shoulder. His eyes flew open , looking panicked and scared. He's landed on Akane and he scooted himself farther against the wall.  
>Akane seeing that he was frightened put her hands up in front f her and said in a gentle tone "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna know if your okay and what your doing out here all alone."<br>The boy didn't speak , he just stared .  
>" Are you hurt?"<br>Again the boy didn't say anything but he nodded his head no.  
>"Are you hungry?" The boys stomach growled in response but he said nothing.<br>"Wait here and I'll get you some food." Before Akane could get up the boy grabbed her shirt , and stared at her. "You don't want me to leave you?" The boy shook his no. "Okay then, well do you want to go to my house to eat and then we can look for your parents. How's that sound?"  
>"Yes" The boy replied in a soft voice. Akane smiled to herself , she had gotten the boy to talk even if it was just one word.<br>"My name is Akane, what's your name?"  
>No response.<br>"Is that your sister?"  
>A nod of agreement.<br>"Well I think we should go before you starve. Do you want me to hold your sister for you while we walk?"  
>The boy looked down at his sister then back up at Akane and nodded.<p>

Akane bent over and picked up the little girl noticing how hot her body was and how light she felt. The boy stood up and Akane again noticed how little the boy looked and how skinny he was. The boy held on to the hem of Akane's shirt and they walked back to her house.  
>~ ~<p>

I wanted to get home as fast as i could, I'm pretty sure the little girl I'm holding has a fever and the little boy who is walking beside me hasn't eaten for a while.

After what seemed like forever we reached my house. "I'm home!" I called out.  
>"Remember to take your shoes off sweetie" The boy nodded and took off his shoes, I somewhat struggled taking off the shoes of the girl I was holding.<p>

"Kasumi can you call Dr. Tofu, and I've brought guest." "Oh my!" Kasumi said as I steeped into our living room with two kids. "Who are these kids?"  
>"They were sitting on the corner of the street and I think that this little girl is sick and this boy needs some food"<br>"Well, I'll call Dr. Tofu. Grab the leftovers from the fridge while I make the call."  
>"Um.. you know Kasumi, why don't I get the phone and you get the food."<br>Wouldn't want Dr. Tofu actin goofy when we need him.  
>"Hmm , Okay Akane." I handed the little girl to my sister, and as I did so the boys hand tightened on my shirt.<br>I stooped down to his level " It's gonna be okay, were not going to her your sister. Were just trying to help. She has a really high fever. Why don't you sit on the big pillow by the table and I'll come right back."  
>The boy didn't budge. " Or you can come with me as I make a call."<br>At that the boy looked up at me and I gave him a big smile and picked him up.

Dr. Tofu came about 20 minutes later . He checked both the kids, and left medicine for the girl he also told us he'd make a police report as he goes back to the clinic.

After eating the boy fell asleep in my lap. He must of been so exhausted . I'm really glad it's summer break, I wouldn't have wanted to leave them here by themselves. Well besides Kasumi, I don't really trust the others to watch over kids.

The boy started tossing on my lap, then he blinked a few times and sat up.  
>"Hello sleepy head" He looked at me and then looked around for a minute.<br>"where am I? Where's my sister?" he said a bit panicked. "Your at my house, and your sister is fine. She's sleeping upstairs."  
>He looked up at me and asked "Who are you?"<br>"I'm Akane. What's your name?"  
>"I'm Kai, and my sister's name is Ari."<br>"Nice to meet you again" I said. He looked a bit confused, then I saw his face change into understanding.  
>"Oh, your the lady from earlier who gave me food."<br>"Yes that's me."  
>"Thank you" "Your welcome. Now , can you tell me how old you and your sister are and what you guys were doing out there?"<br>"I'm 5!" Kai said showing five of his fingers "and Ari is 2 ", Kai said again using his fingers.  
>"Wow your 5, your such a big boy"<br>Kai smiled up at me.  
>"So where are your parents?"<br>Kai looked down sadly "Papa and mama died"  
>"Aw, I'm so sorry Kai." I said hugging him. "My mama died when I was little too but I still have my dad and sisters like you have Ari."<br>"Mmhmm" he agreed muffled by my shirt. "So where have you been staying?"  
>"Me and Ari had to go, no more moneys for house so we haves to go and that's why we wonder round lookin for a place to stay."<br>"Well you guys can stay here till we can find someone in your family to take you. Okay?"  
>"Okay" he said muffled again by my shirt.<br>"Now I think you should get some rest." Kai didn't respond because he was already drifting asleep.  
>I carried him upstairs to my room and put him in my bed next to his sister.<p>

I walked back downstairs to find Kasumi and Daddy to see if we could let them stay for a while. It was already late noon and everyone was gathered around the table for snacks and tea.

"Um.. okay, I don't know if Kasumi told you guys about the guest I brought home earlier today" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kasumi shake her head no.  
>"Um well... there names are Kai and Ari and I was wondering if they could stay for a while until they find some that okay?"<br>"Sure Akane, I can't wait to meet them."  
>"Well actually you can come see them but you have to be very quiet."<p>

The group quietly followed Akane upstairs to her room where she opened the door slightly to reveal the two little kids sleeping in her bed.

"You didn't tell me they were children"  
>"Sssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" "Well, there children"<br>"I don't know if we could take care of children Akane."  
>"It's okay I can take care of them, plus Kasumi knows a lot so i could always ask her and if something gets worse I can always ask Dr. Tofu."<br>"Im not sure about this Akane, there kids not pets"  
>"I know that daddy but who would take care of them. There parents are dead and they were on the streets."<br>"Well then they can stay, but only till we find a relative of there's."  
>"Thank you daddy"<p>

So came it that Kai and Ari would get to stay at the Tendo home.


	2. Welecome

Mommy's Little Baby

I awoke to find two little faces staring at me. "Good morning" I said wrapping my arms around Kai and Ari. This seemed to surprise them at first but a grin broke out on there faces soon after. "Okay you guys ready to eat?" Two muffled yes was the response.

Breakfast was a bit awkward. Kai and Ari sat next to me, they didn't talk to the others and looked down most of the time. Kasumi fixed Ari a bottle of milk and a small bowl of fruit. Daddy and Genma kept trying to talk to them, but Kai only nodded or shook his head in reply. It was simply adorable watching Ari eat, she used her hands and squished the food a bit and got it on her face but she was still cute doing it.

I wonder why, Kai isn't as talkative like when he was with me, maybe cuz I'm the one who found him. Well I hope he learns to get along with the others.

I felt a tug on my shirt and turned to look at Kai "I'm finished" "Ok, I think you guys should wash up. Ranma will you take a bath with Kai." Kai looked a bit panicked when I said this, "You don't wanna take a bath with Ranma?" Kai shook his head "No" he whispered.  
>"Well that's okay, you can take a bath with me and Ari. Okay?"<br>"Okay"  
>"WHAT!" "Oh grow up Ranma, he's a little kid; not some pervert like you.<br>"I aint no pervert!"  
>"Do you have to be so loud so early in the morning. Kasumi, can you help me find some clothes in the attic?"<br>"Sure Akane, I think one of your old outfits might fit Ari." Me and Kasumi got up to look for clothes and some bath toys that I asked her about as we left the living room.

The look on Kasumi's face told me that she was remembering things that I wouldn't remember to be sentimental.

Being in the bath with Kai and Ari was a bit harder than I expected. Ari kept squirming when I was washing her and Kai kept asking what different things were in the bathroom. It got a bit calmer when we got in the tub. But that wasn't for long.

It was when I was drying Ari off that she said the first thing since coming to our house. "You look like my mama." That was all she said as she looked up at me with her big hazel green eyes.

As we settled in my room, me fixing and adjusting the clothes they were wearing and Kai asking never ending questions.  
>"Who was the guy with black hair and a mustache?"<br>"That's my dad, you can call him uncle."  
>"Who's the nice lady who makes the food?"<br>"That's my older sister Kasumi."  
>"Who was the other girl?"<br>"That's Nabiki, she's my other sister. I'm the baby of the family."  
>"But your not a baby, Ari's a baby." I laughed "I know she is, she's a cute baby." I said picking up Ari and spinning her around till she started hiccuping from giggling.<br>"Here drink some water sweetie. So , do you wanna go play?"  
>"Play! Where! Where! I wanna play, can we please?"<br>"Yes, yes. That's why I asked, do you guys wanna go to the park?"  
>"I wanna go to the park.I love the park, Ari loves the swing!"<br>"Ok .ok. Lets get ready to go then."  
>It was completely adorable how excited Kai got just by talking about going to the park.<p>

I held Ari in my arms as we headed downstairs and almost ran into Ranma.  
>"Hey watch it! you could hurt her, watch where your going."<br>"Yeah yeah, where you headed?"  
>"Park , Ranma you wanna come to? Play wit the wittle kids and slide down the wittle slide?" I said teasing him with baby talk.<br>"Ha ha, no thank you."  
>"Okay , wateves."<p>

I prepared a bag of things I might need while at the park thanks to Kasumi's help.  
>Things like a small snack if they got hungry while playing, hand sanitizer, band-aids and bandages, etc.<p>

As soon as we were out the door, Kai and Ari started running.  
>"Be careful, don't run to fast you might hurt yourself!"<br>No sooner had the words come out my mouth and Ari was on the ground crying.  
>"Aw my poor baby." I said as I picked her wasn't too bad, just a slight scratch but it probably still hurt her.<p>

I patted her back " It's okay, it's okay". I held her at her arms length and rasberred her cheeks, that set her off on a set of giggles.  
>"Feel better?"<br>"Mmhmm" she nodded with a smile on her face. "Okay, now be careful when running."  
>"Yes!"<br>I set her down but she surprised me and held onto my hand. Kai surprised me too by grabbing my hand and saying "We'll be careful!"

Like I thought, these kids are just adorable. I wonder what happened to them that they ended up on the streets. 


	3. The Park

Mommy's Little Baby

*hello there! I hope you like this chapter, i had writers block sorta, i knew what to write but not how to write it. i hope you like it .* *p.s. i do not own ranma 1/2, i forget to do that everytime lol*

As Akane and the kids left Ranma stood on the fence and watched them go.

Sometimes I really wonder what go through my stupid fiancees head. Just what was that tomboy thinking bringing home two kids. They are I guess sorta cute but I don't know nothin bout kids.  
>She's just too nice, hmm I bet it would be bad if anyone were to run into Akane while she has those kids. Don't wanna scare them to death when she sends someone flyin.<br>Yeah, that's the only reason I'm going, not because I wanna see that tomboy, yeah.  
>With that Ranma headed to the park.<br>~~

Kai was everywhere. The monkey bars, the slide, the little 'castle'. I pushed Ari in the baby swing. Everytime he did something knew he'd yell across the way "Did you see me! Did you see me! See what I can do!" in reply I would answer "Yes sweetie I saw, you were so cool."

The sound of a tiny growl from Ari's stomach told me it was time to feed the kids.

Kai talked about a bunch of different things in between bites and I nodded and smiled. He was just too cute. Ari sat on my lap and was just as cute, eating her food with her hands I didn't even mind that she spilled some food on me.

I cleaned her up as best I could as she ate, but she just got more messy.  
>"Kai" I said and he looked up from his food.<br>"Do you think you can be a big boy and wait here while I go change your sister's diaper and clean her up?"  
>"Yes! I'm can be a very good boy!"he said shaking his head earnestly.<p>

As Akane headed over to the girls bathroom she saw Ranma coming down the street.  
>"Raaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnmaaaaaa!"<br>"Whatta ya want?"  
>"Just do me a quick favor, watch Kai-kun while I clean up Ari. Kay?"<br>"Aight, but just hurry up, I'm not good wit kids."

Ranma headed over to the bench where Kai sat and kicked he's legs back and forth.  
>"Hey squirt!" said Ranma as he walked over and sat beside Kai.<br>Kai just looked up and stared at him with his leg in mid-kick.

Ranma took the boy's silence and stare to mean he didn't know who he was.  
>"Im Ranma, I sat next to you guys at breakfast."<br>Silence was Kai's reply.  
>"Um.. so..you like the park?" A short nod was Ranma's reply again Kai was silent.<p>

Okay so I'm left with a kid that won't talk to me as I awkwardly struggle to make conversation. I wish that stupid tomboy would hurry up and get back here, I have no idea what I'm suppose to do or say. I took a glance at the bathrooms and looked back to see the kid still starin at me.  
>"Um so what games you like to play? We have a few video games, if you want you can play 'em when we get back?"<br>The kid shook his head no. I should probably try to remember to call him by his name and not just kid. What did Akane say it was again? Hmm, oh um I think it was Kei. Hmm no I have a feeling that's not right maybe I should ask. But I'll look stupid or like a jerk for remembering the kid's name. It's not like the kid ever talked to anyone but Akane and sometimes Kasumi.  
>"So um.. kid, uh what was your name again?" God that sounded bad.<br>"Kai Sato" Kai whispered.

"AIYA! Ranma here in park, you go date with Shampoo?"  
>Dear god why,why,why,why,why now! Why Shampoo here, now! Akane will be out any minute. UGH!<p>

*okay so I hope you liked the chapter , please please please review but be kind. thank you :D* 


	4. Leaving the Park Early

Mommy's Little Baby

*Sorry for the really late and short chapter. . im sooooo sorry . I've been really sick and i haven't been able to get up and write so again im sorry about the late chapter and how short it is , I promise next chapter will be really long. I do not own Ranma 1/2*

Shampoo who sighted Ranma sitting on the park bench ran over to him. She didn't even notice Kai who sat beside him as she glomped Ranma in a hug and began her normal routine of asking him to take her on a date.

Kai sat uncertain what to do so he just scooted away as Ranma tried to evade Shampoo.

"RANMA!"  
>Oh crap, crap, crap crap. She just had to come out when Shampoo gets here.<p>

"I leave for 5 minutes and here you are all over Shampoo, couldn't you at least done that someplace where Kai wouldn't see."  
>"Akane it aint like that!" Ranma said as he still struggled with Shampoo.<br>"Kai?" said Shampoo, finally letting go of Ranma to look beside him.  
>"Yes, Kai." Said Akane as she shifted Ari onto her hip and grabbed the bag off the bench to put on her other shoulder then grabbed Kai's hand to lead him away.<br>"Now , so I won't be in the way of you two love birds I'll be going."

Kai , who still wasn't quite sure what was going on just trusted Akane and got up to go with her.  
>"Bye Ranma" Kai whispered as Akane started down the path.<p>

"Im so sorry Kai, that you had to see that. And I'm sorry we had to leave early but you guys need a proper meal it's nearly lunch time and there's some other stuff we gotta do as well. Okay?"  
>"Yes!"<p>

Akane was mad at herself and Ranma , she also felt somewhat hurt. But she didn't want the kids to notice and so she made up an excuse to why they left.

Back to where Ranma was sitting on the park bench confused, dumbstruck, and completely oblivious to the fact that Shampoo was still hanging all over him.  
>'What the hell just happened? First I was sittin with the kid and then it all happened so fast.'<p>

Finally coming to his senses Ranma realized Shampoo was still clinging to him and talking about something or other.

"Whould'ya get offa me Shampoo!"  
>Shampoo released her tight grip by a fraction only to adjust herself in a new position so he was looking a her.<br>"Aiya Airen, you no pay attention to Shampoo! You make up by go on date? Yes?"  
>"No Shampoo, I gotta get back to the house." Ranma said getting up and trying to push Shampoo off.<br>"Who kid kitchen have with her?"  
>"What? Why?"<br>"Shampoo just curios."  
>"Well there stayin with us for a while."<br>"Hmm."

Ranma seemed to miss the mischievous gleam in Shampoo's eyes when told her the kids were staying at the Tendo's instead he made a quick getaway.

It was late afternoon by the time we got back to the house, Ari fell asleep in my arms halfway here and Kai was yawning and rubbing his eyes by the time we got inside.

"Were' back" I said to the seemingly empty house, I didn't want to wake Ari up.

I helped take the kid's off struggling slightly to not drop the baby or the bags. I dorpped off the bags at the foot of the steps and picked up Kai as he started drifting off.

I made my way upstairs carrying both children down the hall to my room. I heard Nabiki's door open as I walked past.

"It seems you've already taken the role as a parent Akane."  
>"It would seem as though your right Nabiki, I know I've only known them for a little while but I already love them."<p>

Nabiki with a smirk was reminded how good natured and motherly her little sis was. " You need anything I'll help out."  
>"Thanks Nabiki"<br>"Only for a discount though"  
>"Gee, thanks Nabiki."<br>Akane turned back around and entered her room setting the two kids down on her bed.

It was as she was pulling the blanket over them that she thought there was something she needed Nabiki to help her with.


	5. Kitchen Tears

Mommy's Little Baby

*Sorry for the late chapter please please please review*

It was late afternoon by the time we got back to the house, Ari fell asleep in my arms halfway here and Kai was yawning and rubbing his eyes by the time we got inside.  
>"Were' back" I said to the seemingly empty house, I didn't want to wake Ari up.<p>

I helped take the kid's off struggling slightly to not drop the baby or the bags. I dorpped off the bags at the foot of the steps and picked up Kai as he started drifting off.

I made my way upstairs carrying both children down the hall to my room. I heard Nabiki's door open as I walked past.

"It seems you've already taken the role as a parent Akane."  
>"It would seem as though your right Nabiki, I know I've only known them for a little while but I already love them."<p>

Nabiki with a smirk was reminded how good natured and motherly her little sis was. " You need anything I'll help out."  
>"Thanks Nabiki"<br>"Only for a discount though"  
>"Gee, thanks Nabiki."<br>Akane turned back around and entered her room setting the two kids down on her bed.

It was as she was pulling the blanket over them that she thought there was something she needed Nabiki to help her with.

After putting the kids to sleep I decided to get things down today. First things first, call Dr. Tofu.

I was heading downstairs just as Ranma was coming back from wherever he was. He looked up and we stared at one another for a minute not saying a word.

"Um.. look Akane about what happened..." I stared at him for a minute in shock at how casually he was bringing it up .  
>"It doesn't matter Ranma, what matters is that Kai was with and he shouldn't't see those kinds of things. An-"<br>"Oh come on Akane, you talk as if its my fault!"  
>I ignored how he interrupted me and continued. "Well, it is your fault"<br>Ranma started to look angry. "How the hell is it my fault! I can't help it if the the ladies love me you uncute tomboy!"  
>"Look I don't care how many women you draw in nor do I care that I''m an uncute tomboy. But! You will lower your voice and you won't ever do that again while your with Kai. You understand me buster?" I said with a steady cold glare in my eyes and a level voice.<br>"Whatever. You can't tell me what to do and when you decide to stop playing house with those innocent kids I might think of listening to you."

That was it. He had the nerve, the nerve to say that after what happened today. How dare he.

I calmly walked down the rest of the steps to stand in front of Ranma. The sound from the slap I gave him resounded in the somewhat quiet house. I was somewhat surprised at how level and calm my voice sounded as it came out.  
>"How dare you. How dare you say I'm just playing house with those kids. Like my feelings for them aren't real. Yes I barley know them but I would give anything to take care of them. So how dare you, I never thought you were a person to stoop so low and say that."<p>

I turned and calmly went to the kitchen wall were the house phone hung. I took a few deep breaths before picking the phone up and dialing a familiar number.

"Hello? ?"  
>"Hey Akane, I was just planning to call you guys."<br>"Oh, have you put in the police report? Where there any missing children reports?"  
>"Yes, I put in the report and no, it seems that wherever the kids came from people are not looking for them. I'm not completely sure if that's a bad thing or not. "<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Akane, two children on the street who aren't even old enough for school. It just seems that they didn't come from a stable home and who knows what that did to them psychologically. I think we should discuss things in person, there's a lot to go over."<br>"Okay" My voice was barley audible. After hung up I leaned against the wall and let things settle in my brain.

I didn't realize I was crying on the kitchen floor till Kasumi asked "What's wrong?" I told her it was nothing , she then pointed out I was crying. I'm not sure exactly how long I sat there crying as my older sister asked me what was wrong.

*Hey guys, yeah i didn't mean for it to be so sad but it just ended that way, please review , thank you for reading :D*


	6. All for Them

Mommy's Little Baby

**Hello! sorry for the very late chapter, a few things. This chapter may be shorter than the rest to which I apologize for. I've been thinking about re-wroking this story and fixing all my mistakes and wrong wordings, would you guys be okay with that? Would you still want to read it? Also this chapter was sorta a filler/ sorta fluff. Anyway thank you for reading this and I'll have another chapter up soon.**

***I do not own Ranma 1/2***

After cleaning myself up and shooing away Kasumi's worries, I went back upstairs to check on the kids again.

Making sure they were deep asleep, I got together all my money and got ready to leave.

Going back downstairs, I found Kasumi and asked her to watch the kids while I ran an errand.

The kids may not stay with us for long, but that doesn't mean I can't make them more comfortable while they're here.

Leaving and making my way quickly to the mall so I could be back possibly by the time the kids woke up so they wouldn't wake up without me.

The first store I went to was the baby store picking out some things for Ari, like toys and bedtime diapers and training underwear, etc. I got a few looks from the stuff I bought but no one said anything to me.

My next stop was the Kids Gap where I got some stuff for Kai, some toys and clothes and shoes and as well as other stuff.

Happy with my purchase I made my way home. Thinking I thought about how since both kids were still so young that they both probably still drank milk and Ari would need a some sippy cups.

Making another stop at the grocery store I loaded up on milk and baby eating accessories. Thinking back, Ari had a few teeth but overall it didn't seem like she was able to eat much food. Buying the milk was a good idea.

Arriving home I thanked Kasumi for watching over the little ones to which she told me they were still sleeping, luckily for me. Again with Kasumi's help we stocked and put away all the new stuff. Grabbing my bags with there toys and clothes I quietly made it back upstairs and to my room.

Looking down at there cute little faces, both holding onto each other's hands, it was so sweet! I bent over and gave them a kiss each on their forehead.

I was about to leave the room again when I heard shifting on the bed and a small cry. Turning back around I saw little Ari wriggling around her eyes scrunched close and tears coming out her eyes.

Seeing her tears I tried not to panic as I lifted her up and held her in my arms. Rocking gently back and forth, she seemed to calm down. Her little fists clenched into my shirt, it looked like she was holding on for all her strength.

I continued to rock gently, rubbing her back and began to sing a soft lullaby. Finally she relaxed into my embrace, her hands loosening but not letting go.

Sitting on the edge of my bed I repositioned her and leaned against the wall, looking over to where Kai layed I saw that he was gripping the sheets, his face looked scared and tense.

With my arm that wasn't holding Ari against me, I ran my fingers gently over his face, pulled the blanket up over him then held his hand. He calmed immediately and held my hand back.

I realized that these kids had issues that were bigger than mine, that would take a long time to heal them. But as Ari snuggled into my chest and side, and Kai held tigly onto my hand, I couldn't regret for a second about them coming into my life.


End file.
